Tera fantasy
by Vented
Summary: Note this might stop at anytime. Due to this being from my char and a special someone char also if she read this by all meani be happy but for now enjoy the story. This might contains spoilers for you if you haven't beaten or played tera online
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(Author note) note I doing this out impure boredom while I am up in north Carolina's so enjoy

The sound of the Pegasus wing beating against is heard in the wind for a while...

"Damn it Samuel you know I hate flying more than anything and you force me to go to poporia, I swear he did this for his own amusement." He yanks the rein of the Pegasus forcing it to go down to the landing platform. As the Pegasus feet hit the ground he get send flying into the air before he grabs the rein of the Pegasus to land in front of the flight master.

"I guess your Zahkar, Samuel told me your lack of flying." The popori smiled seeing the young castanic getting up as he grumbled under his breathe. "I hate flying probably more than Scions if that matter now... Where the centurion station here I have to speak with them?"

"Ah her that young elin forced to lead... She in front of the town hall watching over the mayor" Zahkar nods his head before heading into the small town in popori, noting how the forest seem to be dying around him. " I still don't know why they are attacking only to get revenge on the gods... For fuck sake we didn't want to get involve until they started to kill our people!" He yell to the thin air as his shadow forms a body and walk next to him whispering into his ear 'watch yourself here master... We don't know this environment...' With that the shadow disappeared.

Walking in front of the town hall he note the a elin talking with the popori. "We need those supplies days ago you understand that victor?" The elin almost sounded as she was pleading to have the supplies " Your job in the federation is to protect us not caring about yourself Teilra! It your fault we are losing!"

Zahkar looks between the two before interrupting them. "It doesn't matter but the federation need supplies even if we are losing.. But blaming it on someone who got promoted less then a week is cruel, even for you popori..." The word come out of mouth with a venomous taste.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE!" Victor yelled from the top of his lung. Teilra mutter the few words coming out of his mouth. "White haired warrior with a mask fragment... Your one of the Angel of death Zah-hkar right?!" He nods as he walk closer to them.

He appearance almost describe him deadly. His white hair cover a side of his fore head as his horn from a z-shape on the side of head. Having to duel jet black sword glowing slightly blue matching his eye color, his jacket covering most of his torso expect for a small part of his chest cover by a sash that holds his sword.

"Now if your going to pick on someone for losing a fight your a terrible leader... In matter of fact I should kick you out of this town to the Scions." Victor eyes widen "You w-won't even d-are do that to me!" He yelled, making Zahkar stepping closer "Because I make you go into battle Victor and see how you fare then her."

Teilra watch the two, paying attention to Zahkar movement in case he attacks the mayor. "Now where are the supplies Victor?" Fear can be felt in the area as Victor mutter the next word. "With the Sci-" He didn't finish that sentence before Zahkar fist connected to his face sending him through the door of the town hall.

"Why you do that for Zahkar?!" He look over too Teilra and smiled slightly as she was trembling with fear. "Stay here with your men keep the mayor in jail I be back with you supplies..." He says as he walk by her ruffling her hair, heading towards the gate. She look at him stunned before blurting out "You're going to die out there you know!"

"Is a risk I am willing to take." The last word echoes through her ears as he head into the cliffs of insanity.

(Cliff of insanity)

His foot steps are heard as the echo through the cavern of the cliffs. 'I know they are strong but not the number of people in this area.' He thought go through his head as he look forward seeing a fireball flying at him making his eyes widen before he jumps to the side rolling on the ground before grabbing his swords holding them up in a defensive stance. "Where are you motherfuc-" A hand grab his face throwing him against the walls of the rocky cavern. Making him lose all the air in his lungs from the impact.

Kneeling on the ground having his sword in his hand before raising them to block a sword strike muttering "smoke flanker" disappearing leaving a shadowy figure behind before striking on the scions back. As he turn around he notes that he surrounded making him go up against the wall.

"Look at we got boys a Angel of death" he laugh looking at Zahkar knowing he is outnumbered. "This is going to be most enjoyable, right boys." The yell of wanting Zahkar heard echo through the cavern. Slowly getting himself up he charges at the general aiming for his chest before having both his swords pin to the ground by two other soldiers, making his eyes widen before being kneed in the face thrown against the ground.

Looking at the soldiers getting closer to him make him roll to the side to avoid the sword strikes giving him slight cuts over his body. Before getting kick by one of them, the being grab by the next making Zahkar spit his,blood into the general face before having his chest pierced by a sword. Making Zahkar eyes dull before being dropped lifeless to the ground.

As his body hits the floor a voice echoes through his head. 'Do you know why they call this place the cliff of insanity boy.'

'No I don't who,are you?' Looking in front of him he see a reflection of him with a grin from ear to ear covered in more blood than he is. ' I am your insanity, I offer you a choice... I become you when you fight when your near death but you most sacrifice your sanity.' He look at his insanity before grabbing his arm 'deal..'

(Back to the cavern)

As he regain his conscious, his eye turn a dark red before grabbing his swords getting a grin from ear to ear before laughing as a maniac grabbing the attention of the scions around him. "I though he was dead boss?!"

"Guess he cam-" the word never came to finish as Zahkar sword connected with the general neck beheading him, before being swarmed by the scions. "End of the line angel of death!" Before they smash the sword only to meet the steel before Zahkar spin in a buzz saw killing or mortally wounding the scions.

As he slowly regain control of his body he fall to the ground and start crawling away before seeing a mysterious figure containing all that rare and beautiful in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Unknown place)

Zahkar groans as he moves to his side feeling his body ache with every movement he does. As he slowly stir from his slumber he look around his surrounding with drowsy eyes, hearing the crackling sound of the fire burning the wood as it echoes in the cave.

"Your finally awake." A female voice came to his ears making him turn to the direction of where it came from. The voice came from a High elf from her appearance, having short light blonde hair, her bangs almost covering here light teal blue eyes. From the height she would be the same height as Zahkar.

"Where are we and who are you?" He asked with slight panic having notice his swords next to her fearing she was with the scions. "Relax soldier I'm with the federation." The thought still didn't leave his head but if she was with the scion he would of been dead already, this made him relax a little.

She move closer to him holding her staff and begin murmuring a few words before he staff start glowing a bright light green. Holding her staff in front of him the light begins to cover his whole body making Zahkar panic before finding out his wounds were healing. Smiling at her work she respond "Guess this is your first time being healed by a priest, am I right soldier?"

Zahkar look at her bewilder, amaze at her power to heal. "How do you have this much power to heal someone and you are in this hell hole?" The question sadden her look " I was a field medic but my team died before I could heal them..." He looked at her with worried eyes. "Sorry I brought that u-"

He was cut off "But my job still isn't done I need to bring supplies back to the town..." Now this made Zahkar laugh surprising her. "Why are you laughing over that?" He looked at serious "Because I came for the supplies as well for the town folks." This made her smile slightly. "Guess we are partners for now then." This made her glad for a moment before watching as how a Zahkar got up from his position wincing slightly from his body aching after the effect of being thrown around by the scions.

"Guess your magic doesn't work on back pain now does it." He stated as he chuckled a bit earning a small giggle from her. "And I taught castanics can go all night fighting." He looked at her and smile before grabbing his sword and righting them around his back. "They can but no after being thrown around against a wall multiple times, come let get going Miss-" he waved his hand in the air for her to answer. "Lhiwil, my name is Lhiwil."

"Zahkar is my name Miss Lhiwil." He stated before he headed for the exit if the cave before having Lhiwil grab his shoulder. "How stupid can you possibly be we are surrounded by them including the boss!"

He look at her with a small evil grin "Don't underestimate me Lhiwil." He spoke with a dead serious tone before grabbing his swords before heading out looking at the boss. His jaw dropped as the boss wasn't compared to anything he hasn't seen.

The boss could be describe as a winged man the size of a building. With a mask covering his face only showing his red beady eye. Chains dangling from his hands, legs, and neck from collars. As he roars, the sound cause Zahkar and Lhiwil have a difficult time standing up right.

"We are suppose to fight that?! Even all my times with the angels of death I never seen something like this!" He looked at Lhiwil before she looked back at the beast. Grabbing his swords he run towards the beast swinging his sword only to meet the metal collars creating sparks. As the beast raises his arm again to smash down on Zahkar making him raise his sword before a crater from under him from the hit and leaving him with his arms and legs broken before he looks up seeing Lhiwil casting her magic on him before he seep out of his conscious to his dreamscape.

(Zahkar dreamscape)

Zahkar wakes up in a field of flourishing grass and flower before looking across to see the opposite of where he laying at. Seeing his opposite sitting across from him with his twisted grin before he stand up and walks up to him. "My turn now partner, I won't harm the girl on the outside..." He laugh a bit before he get his signature grin "can't promise about her inside though." Before he disappears leaving Zahkar stunned.

(Boss room)

Zahkar body rise from the ground before he laugh as a maniac, his blue light eyes erased by blood red ones. "Now the fun begins, come on monster let see who the worse!" He yells before he grabs the chain dangling from his arms and start climbing up running along his arm. "YOU'RE INSANE!" Lhiwil yells at him making him laugh before he stab the boss arm as he swing his arm in the air trying to get him off.

As he gives up on trying to get him off he grabs Lhiwil in his grasp before he start squeezing the life out of her before he laugh and looks at Zahkar. "I'll squeeze the life out of her if y- ARGH!" In Zahkar position was a shadow version of himself, and the arm holding Lhiwil had his finger cut off clean. Looking down he see Zahkar holding Lhiwil bridal style before he notice Zahkar arm grabbing a health potion and placing it between her lips so she could drink before laying her down on the ground gently. "Wrong move buddy..." He stated in dead pan serious voice before his shadow split into five version of him. Pointing his sword at the boss his shadows attack him at different speed and angles.

Grabbing one of his shadows he throws onto the ground before smashing him to bits. Four of his shadow jump in the air to attack him aiming for his limbs as he open his wings. "YOU'RE GETTING IN THE WAY!" Before he flaps his wing once breathing out fire from his mouth. As the shadows hit against the wall their flaming doom awaits them in mere moment before they disintegrate. Laying Lhiwil head gently on the ground, before he break into a full sprint toward the beast as he spew out his fiery breath.

Rolling to his side to avoid the fiery breath he jump back onto his feet. Watching the boss every movement he sighed before he laugh at his own misery causing the boss to look at his fading figure before he realizes his neck was slashed open and he was behind him the whole time. "The warrior always have a few tricks in his sleeve always" before he fall on the floor screaming in agony as he get pulled out of control over the body and Zahkar soul take over returning his light blue before he forces himself to stand up. As he limps his way too Lhiwil caring her bridal style to the stolen supply caravan, laying her down on the wooden floor of the wagon. Heading to the front of the wagon he grabs the rein of the horse before hitting the horse making the caravan move towards the town.

(Front gate of the town)

As the caravan goes through the front gate, the town folk surround the caravan to see the heroes. Jumping off the front and hurrying to the back he grabs Lhiwil in bridal position and start yelling "I NEED A MEDIC!" Around the the square before he see Teilra come by with a group of medics towards him. One of the doctor aims to heal his wounds but he shoves him aside. "Her first... I can't live knowing I let someone die in my care." One of the doctors take Lhiwil from his hand and rushes away with two nurses following him to a nearby building.

As Zahkar tries to keep up with them one doctor grab his shoulder and Teilra grabs his hand. "Please Zahkar you did what you could tend to your wounds as well..." Pleaded Teilra with tears forming in her eyes "I don't need another person under my name, please I beg of you." He look at before he stop resisting letting the doctor pull him away inside of a building to a room tending to his wound.

-five hours later-

Zahkar walks down a white corridor his upper torso, and limbs covered in bandages. As he walks down looking for Lhiwil room to make sure she was alright.  
'Right this is just to make sure she alright none thing more or anything else.' As he head towards her door he sigh for a moment before twisting the door knob, steeping in looking at her sitting up right on her bed. The bandages covering her upper torso and her arms looking at the window.

"You alright Lhiwil?" The question made her jump not hearing him enter before she grabs one of her pillows and throws it at him. "You scared me you know that!" He grabs the pillow and a seat placing it next to her. "Guess if you can throw a pillow at me your fine then."

She smiled before looking at him "You did it... When we couldn't-" he silence her by placing his index finger on her lips as the tears form in her eyes. "Shh just let it all out." He open his arm and take her head between her chest and let her cry all her pain away. "It gonna be alright don't worry about it... I win this war not for me but for everyone, even the dead so they don't in vain." She lifted her head to look at him before they slowed lean toward each other. His lips brushing against her for a moment before the push against each other in a deep kiss, causing him to warp his arm around his waist and Lhiwil to warp his hand around his neck pulling him on too her bed.

Warping his arms around her as he pull the cover over his body. As she lay stills between his arm staying still between his arm expect for her breathing. "You know you are a brave one right?" He look at her with a smile before snuggling his face against her before whispering to her ear "Only to the beautiful things..." This made her before she snuggled her face to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sunlight seeps through the window of the room, as it creep toward the bed making Zahkar stir from his sleep. As he open his eyes looking around the white room until he feels Lhiwil shift from her sleep. Looking down he see her still curled up to him. "Morning sleeping beauty." He looked down smiling at her.

Through her sleepy eyes she smiled a bit. "Morning to you too, I think this is the only time I woken with out being call to duty." He let out a chuckle, before he realizes since she a field medic she goes through worse cases. "I gonna arrange something between me a Samuel and your coming along." She pouts making him smile a bit at her face. "Then I guess you don't want a new position then."

This made widen her eyes before she got a mischievous smile. "Or is it for something more personal for you hmmm?" She stated teasing him before the blood rush to his face. "No no no none thing like that." He sighed before continuing "I wanted to offer you a position to be my partner..." Looking closer to his eye for any trace of a lie behind that, only find determination and truth behind them with something that she can't tell what it is. "Fine I take your offer but if you do anything perverted I will put in a coma understood." That last few words came out sweet and innocent but scare the crap out of him. "Yes ma'am..."

They lay on the bed a bit longer before Zahkar decided it was enough of laying around. Sitting himself up right taking away Lhiwil pillow making her pout before getting up and placing her feet in her slippers. "Come on let go back to Veilka I want to report what you seen of the scions as well."

"Fine but I don't think they have anymore Pegasus to Veilka." He smirks before grabbing her hand. "Well I do have mine but it gonna be one hell of a ride."  
She looked at him and raised a eyebrow "And why would it be a bumpy ride?"

He scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "Well mine is a bit childish, sooo you have to hold on tight." She tap her foot on the floor before walking out to the stable having Zahkar run after her.

(Outside stables)

"Now where is he?" Looking around the stable seem empty on the first look. "What do you mean by that." He look once before tackling her to the ground as the Pegasus flies over them. "What the hell a warning can be nice the next time you know." He groans as he stand up helping her up as well. "Sorry about that... And Nightmare it isn't polite to run people over!" The black Pegasus lowered it head in shame before having his head petted by Lhiwil. "We'll aren't you a adorable one." Placing her hand on his neck rubbing it lightly making Nightmare lift his head up.

"Come no time to waste Lhiwil we have to make to Veilka by tomorrow." Hoisting himself up to sit on Nightmare saddle offering Lhiwil his hand to help her up. Taking his hand feeling the bandages covering it before pulling her up. "We will make it to Veilka and get ourselves out of these when we get there. Now Nightmare take it easy we don't need to lose our stomach." Yanking on his rein he slowly walk out of the stable.

"Alright see you can take it sl-" those word never had any meaning as soon as he began running before jumping and flapping his wings through the air as a hot knife through butter. "How fast can he go!" She yells the words holding tightly to Zahkar waist. "I don't even know...Get ready for the worm hole!" She tighten her grip before feeling the shift of speed.

Letting out a sigh and looking at his knuckles seeing them turning white from holding them to hard to the rein. Turning his head around noticing her head pressed up against his back. Feeling a small shift of speed in the air, with a sudden flash of light. "Thank the gods we made it... Now come the fun part landing him." She widen her eyes in surprise. "Hang on you can't land him right?"

"Oh landing easy it the part of the sudden stop that send me flying." As they get closer to their destination of landing the speed lower and lower but not enough. Holding on tighter to him she realizes she might be squeezing him to death as he squeezes the blood out of knuckles by holding on too the reins. As the Pegasus hoof hit the stone brick floor. Feeling himself being lift up slightly in the air he wraps his leg around Nightmare neck to not be sent flying off but almost choking the poor black Pegasus. Coming to the final stop he let go of Nightmare neck, real isn't a heavy sigh along with Lhiwil before laughing from their own bad luck at flying.

Moving himself to the side, he jump off the right side of the Pegasus. Turning around he offer his hand to help her down. Taking his hand feeling herself being pulled off Nightmare back only to be lifted up by Zahkar in the air and being dropped in the ground. Before slapping him across the face "wha-" then slapping him on the other side "that for?!". Asking as he rub the side of his face "That is for your lack of flying.." She hid the light blush on her face before he wraps his around the waist. "Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you like that." Her light faint bluch darken a bit more.

Looking at the city of Veilka you can see children running among the enormous buildings. The barking of orders of the soldiers are heard at the the town armory. Among the town birds flutter among the skies with Pegasus flying around the town can be seen above. The laughter of children laughter can be heard as they fight around in a nearby fountain. Women of every race walking out so stores with bags in there hand. Grabbing Lhiwil hand he start walking leading her to where Samuel can be found.

"How are you enjoying the city so far from the looks?" Looking over his shoulder he see her staring it in awe for what it looks like, when she look back down to look at back him she looks away quickly to his her blush. "It a pretty beautiful city, I wonder how long it took them to build this place." He shrugs to her question not knowing either. "Come on we are close to where Samuel is." Pulling her a little bit faster to the armory.

Making their way past the entry way tithe inner corridor of the building where they spit Samuel bickering with two other generals before Zahkar interrupt them by knocking on the door. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but we came in to report our reports and a request from me personally but that can be dealt with later." As Samuel turns around "Alright soldiers tell me why do you both look like hammered shit." This made them both swallow whatever saliva they had left before Lhiwil responded "We were dealing the boss in poporia which can be confirmed K.I.A. We lost seven men.." Putting his hand on her shoulder "it alright I finish from here... Whatever the scions are doing they are packing a punch more than before, we ended up more injury than I expected, and the town had gain it supplies." He fiddle with his fingers behind his back as Samuel and the two general whisper among each other.

"Good job soldiers on recovering the supplies and dealing with the boss, now I believe you had a request." He stated while raising one of his eyebrows. "Uh sir I would like to request Lhiwil to be my partner in my future operation and missions." Samuel looking between the two clasping his hand together. "Alright soldier you can have you part... Now get out of here before you two lovebirds go nut in here!" He bark out the last few word making them leave the place in a hurry with light blushes on both their faces.

(Town square)

"Now where do we head now?" Lhiwil ask looking at him making him smile slightly. "Well love, we are going to my personal home hope you don't mind being treated as a princess over there then." This made her raise one of her brows looking at him "What do mean by that exactly?" This made him scratch the back of head before he murmurs the next few words. "I come from noble blood..." Looking at him in shock seeing a noblemen fight in war than cowering behind the walls of a city shocked her. "So your noble blood and your fighting in a war knowing you might die?" Grabbing her hand and walking a bit faster towards his home he respond to her. "Am I suppose to stay behind these walls and have soldiers sacrifice my law when I get involved in pointless politics, I rather fight for freedom they die of boredom reading books." Looking at him still a bit in shock from the news before stopping in the rich district of town, and having him point out his home which made her jaw drop.

His home could be describe as a miniature palace. Having a blue roof top roofing with marble pillars holding them from the side. The front gates enclosed the palace with a stone fence that tower around ten feet high. With a small pool by the side of the house with a garden on the opposite side. With the Veilka flag wave above the the door way of the home.

"Welcome to my humble adobe." She look at him before speaking "This isn't even a house it a freaking palace!" The words came out of her mouth with a slight squeal, making Zahkar look at her with a raised brow before he open the gate before pushing her into his home, covering his ears before he hears her squeal in delight as it echoes through the hall causing footsteps through the hall to be heard making Zahkar eyes widen. "I am so fu-" the last word never ended as he was tackled by two of his younger siblings. Looking down to where he is she smiles slightly before turning around seeing the guards aiming their swords at scaring her.

Pushing his younger sibling off of him and grabbing one of the guards blade lowering it down. "She with me you morons, how do you expect her to get in h-" being pulled down by two of his younger siblings again hugging the life out of him as force himself up having them still clinging on to him. "We missed you brother well I missed you more than him" she said sticking her tongue out at him making him squeezed the life out of him more almost screaming the last part "I missed you more than her!" Pushing them off of him breathing finally before his parent push pash the guards laughing at the little display of their family.

As the male high elf holding a female castanic hand. "Welcome home son." Both of his parent said in unison causing Zahkar to hug both of them before his father pushes him away and point to Lhiwil. "I believe we have a guest would you mind introducing her?" He questioned him as he raised a eyebrow as he blushed making his mother raised her hand to her mouth to hold back a giggle. "We'll uh her name Lhiwil she right now is uh how do I put this so you don't any perverted thought in your damn head! Right now she is my partner in this war." He stated making his father gain a smirk "Are you sure about that now son?"

This time Lhiwil intervene his question "Yes sir, what he stated is true." She stated emotionless. "Before we go on Lhiwil do you have a place to stay at?" His mother question him. "Well mother I planned on letting her stay with us until we received our orders but guess we both are on vacation till then." Looking between the two of them before his father smiled "Get out of here all of you and wear something decent in this house because tomorrow we are going shopping for our guess her or my future third daughter!" Having his jaw drop on the ground Zahkar tackled his dad out of the place busting through a couple of doors. "Ah they never change." His mother giggled before walking away with the kids as Zahkar returns back and grabs Lhiwil hand leading her down a different corridor.

"And there you go you met my family in one go..." She broke out laughing as soon as he finished "Compare to your family you are the only one that appears normal. But a strange family is a good family." This made him smile before he open his bedroom door pushing her in making her eyes widen from the furniture.

Dark blue curtain hang from the side of the windows, with a stool seating in front of a mirror with the edges in crusted by a sapphire on the top and bottom. With a light blue sofa on the side with a queen size bed up against the wall with a blue blanket on it being held down by a mound of pillows.

Looking back at her, he smiled,as,he grabs a small knife from a drawer cutting the bandages of his arms off. Then moving to his chest ripping them off exposing the two dark black line running among his chest and back parallel to each other. "Ah much better, here cut yourself out of those bandages I be going to get myself and you some clothing than these rags.." Stepping out of the room handing her the knife as walks away looking for one of the few places having clothing for them.

Looking at herself in the mirror stepping out of her slippers, letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. Pushing the rags off her body and looking at the bandages covering her body. Grabbing the knife in her hand, slowly move it hard enough to cut the bandages of her body. Slowly but surely as the bandages dropped to the floor it reveal herself nude completely. Looking at herself in the mirror covering her breast and woman hood with her hand she blushed harder. A whistle echoed in the room from Zahkar mouth as he carelessly toss the clothing on too the nearby couch and cover her mouth before she could yell. Whispering into her ears softly with a tint of regret, "I am truly sorry for walking in her and seeing you nude but I can't help it... You are truly beautiful... And if your going to slap me go ahead." He let her go and stood still before she slapped him in the face and kissed him deeply, making him return the kiss.

"Where the bathroom in this place?" She asked looking at him with her face flushed along with his as he grab her hand and led her to the bathroom for his room. Showing a tub big enough enough for two people with a small sink in one of the corners of the room and a toilet on the opposite side. Looking back to him she grab the belt on his pant untied them and push him into the tub. Plugging the drain and turning on the hot water before she crawled on top of him and kissing him again. His man hood rubbing against her silky smooth skin making him excited before he flip them around having her under him. Releasing a slight giggle from her mouth she bit on his neck making him purr slightly making her even more excited. Pulling away from his neck and looking at each other as the water rose to cover a regular person standing up by the knee. His hand move to stop the water from flooding and return to her breast cupping them in his hand making her moan. Lowering his head to her nipple he suck on them lightly rubbing his tongue along them, alternating from both of them making her moan his name out. Pulling his head back he looked at her "Hope your enjoying this as much as I am sweetheart." He purred the last feel words, making one of her hand push him down as the other want to his erection lightly rubbing it making him moan. "Now it my turn to please you now." Kissing him as she kept pumping him harder and harder making him moan in her mouth. Pulling away from him she brought her head down to his member licking his shaft to his head, swirling her tongue around it. Bringing his head back from absolute bliss.

Bobbing her head on his head then slowly lowering her head more and more taking him in all the way making her gag. Moving her head up and down faster and faster making him moan louder and louder. "If you keep doing that I gonna cum!" The last word come out louder as she stop and stood up and straddle him. "I know your still innocent along with me... I want you to be my first and I to be yours..." Looking at her with the traces of the blush on his face. "If you are my first I won't be able to look at any other women expect you... It the rules of the castanics. You will be my only one no matter what." This made her smile slightly as he sat up and kissed her before she pushed him back down and raised her hips and aimed his member to his womanhood before she slowly began to take him inside of her made her gasp at how big he was. Placing his hand on her hips he slowly help her down as his member touch her hymen before she reassured him before she forced herself down as her hymen was rip apart, releasing a small amount of blood in the water. Holding back the pain she felt she watched him as he waited for her. "I wait till you get use to me you deci-" she planted her lips on his as she began to move herself slowly raise her hips and bring it back down in a smooth rhythm making them both moan. Looking at each other face it can be described as a look of pure lust. As the pace picked up his hand reached for her breast cupping them and pinching her nipples sending electricity through her whole body.

"I gonna cum Lhiwil!" Biting her lip she replied back "Cum inside me... I don't care anymore I want to be with you!" As he place his hand on her hips pushing her down completely making his member head kiss past her room making her climax as he shooting his load inside of her. Making their juices mix with each other as she lay on top of him smiling as he warp his hand around her. Pulling the plug out of the drain, letting the water be drained completely. "That was absolute bliss Zahkar... I never expected it to be this wonderful." Smiling looking at him as he returns the smile back. "Come let get dressed and I will show you around and don't you dare ask where your sleeping cause you already know your answer." Warping his arm around her back and knee he stood up of the tub with her in his hand. Making his way to the doorway her hand reached for the towels.

Walking to his room he placed her gently on the floor as she handed him his towel and drying both of each other. "I don't know your size of clothing so I asked my mother and gave me some clothes that might fit you, I be getting dressed as well."

"Thank you love I see if they fit." She smiled looking at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Turning around to look at herself in the mirror looking through the clothes Zahkar brought her. Moving through the different colors of dresses she received a sorting them from the style of the dress. Looking across from the room seeing that it late in the afternoon from the view of the sun engraved in the sky through the window. Picking one of the dress that caught her eye putting it on her and looking at herself in the mirror. The dark red dress cover her all the way to her knees, revealing her shoulders and a bit of her back. Liking the color of the dress she place the other in a nearby drawer and looks at Zahkar. "How about this?" She asked almost with a bit too much joy. Smiling at her "Perfect I get something that matches and I take you around the house." Looking through his drawers for a red jacket of his with a pair of brown leather pants. Pulling them out and putting them on he look at her after he finishes tying his boots. "Ready love?" She smiled and nodded before taking his hand as he lead them out of his room down the hall.

Looking around the place painting can be seen down the hall they are heading through. Painting containing picture of him, his siblings along with his parent. Some pictures of them together, some by themselves. But one of them caught her eye as she stop and made her look at her in closer inspection. Showing him as a child in a suit with a book in one hand while the other had a sword. "I guess that where you made your, decision then?"

"How can you tell from that love?" He asked her since barely anyone could tell from that. "Cause the sword you are holding is raised more than the book in your hand." He smiled as he place his hand around her waist and kept walking down the hall. "You are one of the few people that got that right." She blushed lightly before he open one of the doors revealing the dinning hall.

Revealing a long dinning table holding up ten seat for the whole family as the rest is sealed of for the guards and the kitchen being separated. The banner of Veilka, Castanica, and the heart of the high elf are hang on the wall. "My family likes to show their allegiance to their homelands a lot."

"It quite alright at least it show they have heart." Looking between the banners he pulled her out of the dinning hall. Passing by the meeting hall where the noble men meet in his home, "Don't want to bore you by showing you the meeting room, nonsense about politics." She giggles, seeing his hatred for politics. Walking down the hall passing two of the royal guard, leading outside to the garden.

Taking a look at the garden exotic plant life and normal one can be seen. As the vines climb the fences around them, sprouting white roses among them being protected by their hard works of his mother can be seen in the garden as the plant life flourish more very year. Flower can be seen from forget-me not to blood red roses. Beyond the flowers lies a single cherry blossom tree, squeezing her hand lightly he pull her under the cherry blossom and smiles warmly. "You are the only one that has seen this side of me..." Smiling at him, in the background a firework can be heard with many following behind.

"And perfect timing we came when the festival begins, I suppose you want to head to it." By the time those words left his mouth she was already running towards the festival waving at him making a tick mark form on his forehead before he ran after her.

(Festival at town square)

Finally catching up with her after chasing her, stopping with her to look around it seem the whole town went all out. In separate places every one had a different thing as different contest were held around. From a talent show to test your wits against someone else fist fighting. "Oh dear... I don't want to perform at all in stage.." She looked at him with a pout and the smiled. "Come on dear give me something special to remember tonight." Pulling him to the stage director. "Can he perform tonight?" She asked the male human who run the show, which respond back with a nod and had Zahkar pulled on too stage which made him cursed under his breathe as the stage light shined upon him. Looking at the crowd and spotting Lhiwil sitting in the front row he smiled. Turning around he notice some instrument laying on the ground before grabbing a mask placing it on his face give him a demonic look. Looking at the crowd he bowed before summoning three of his shadows which each grab the bass, electric guitar and one went behind the drum set as Zahkar grab the mic.

"How every body doing tonight?" Looking at the crowds through the mask eye holes they all respond with a cheer. "Good good now I not the best but I give what I got because a special someone ask me to give her something to remember tonight, hit it! As soon as the words came out of his mouth the bass started playing (Song is Doing Time by Avenged Sevenfold)

The guitar solo begins the song  
"Hahahahaha

The lives of some men  
If walls could talk to spill the lies  
We'd see the world through devil's eyes

I maintain an addiction,  
Been known to take it too high  
I got an itch with a loaded hair trigger  
And a one-way ticket to fly

When there's no writing on the wall,  
I see the lifeless devils start to crawl  
And I don't need no lessons,  
After all,  
Everybody's doin' their time.

Caught your eye in the corner,  
Don't you look at me wrong  
Fucked up and thrown into the gutter gotta fix what don't belong

I see the writing on the wall,  
I see the lifeless devils start to crawl  
And I don't need no lessons,  
After all,  
Everybody's doin' their time.

That's just the price to play  
So tell me what you like,  
Gotta hand on the kerosene match tonight, right...

Had enough of opinions,  
I got enough on my mind  
Sell your soul for approval and a dollar  
Got a pretty little body to grind

I see your number on the wall,  
I see the lifeless devils start to crawl  
I don't need no lessons,  
Watch the fall  
You lost my attention,  
After all  
Everybody's doin' their time."

Letting go the microphone and looking at the crowd as they cheer him,before they yell out Encore. Making him take a deep breathe looking at the crowd. "Alright on more for tonight." Looking back to the mic the bass start playing with the drums before he grabs the mic and walks on the stage. Pointing his finger to the crowd before starting. (Shepherd of fire by avenged sevenfold)

"Let's take a moment and break the ice  
So my intentions are known  
See I have pity in watching you suffer  
I know the feeling of being damned alone  
I've got a storybook of my own

Don't you see I am your pride,  
Agent of wealth,  
Bearer of needs? (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak  
Know me by name  
Shepherd of fire

Well I can promise you paradise  
No need to serve on your knees  
And when you're lost in the darkest of hours  
Take a moment and tell me who you see  
Won't tell you who not to be

Now you know I am your pride,  
Agent of wealth,  
Bearer of needs. (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak  
Know me by name  
Shepherd of fire

Disciple of the cross and champion in the suffering  
Immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption  
Harden your mind through the chains of the divine  
Make way for the shepherd of fire

Through the ages of time  
I've been known for my hate  
But I'm a dealer of simple choices  
For me it's never too late

I am your pride,  
Agent of wealth,  
Bearer of needs. (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak

I am your wrath.  
I am your guilt.  
I am your lust. (And you know it's right)  
I am your law.  
I am your star.  
I am your trust.

Know me by name  
Shepherd of fire"

Grabbing the mask on his face he rip it off throwing to the crowd as people jump to grab it. Sighing he started to head off the stage before they grab him along with other competitors in the show. "Alright ladies and gentlemen you seen do their act and performance... Now who do you think won this competition?" The host screamed out before putting his hand over the competitors head. Cheers were heard from them, until he placed his hand over Zahkar head making the crowd cheer louder than before. "Guess we have a winner folks! You be able to enjoy anything throughout the festival free of charge with one lucky person of your choice." With that they ushered them off the stage where he met with Lhiwil holding his mask. "I thought I wouldn't see that thing again." She smiled "And I thought you weren't a singer but I guess you are then even better for me."

"Woah woah don't you get to ahead of yourself, I am only a jack of all trade not specialize in anything really." This made her back a giggle before she grab his hand leading him down to the stall with games in them. Looking through the maze of stall she pulled him to one that caught her eye but not his. "Come on gents beat the general and earn your lady a prize tonight!" Looking next to him you can see general Samuel shirtless next to the man. Above them was a teddy bear the size if a regular person. "I want that prize..."

"And what are you gonna do with a life size teddy bear?" He questioned her seeing it childish. "What I can't have a giant teddy bear to keep me company?" She questioned him making swallow whatever he had in his mouth sighing before climbing on too the platform. "Look like you have a challenger general!" He yelled to the crowd. "Indeed and it appears to be one of soldiers as well!" This made the crowd get quiet. Taking off his jacket and shirt handing it to Lhiwil, having the crowd aww in his appearance as the general. "Hope you don't take this into the next batch of orders given out general..."

"Of course not soldier what kind of man would I be." He replied as both of them got in a fighting stance. "Alright here are the rules: no weapons, magic, help from the audience or any divine blessing." With that they moved closer to each other.

Having his fist raise to cover the side of his face, waiting for a moment he stood still, cocking back his fist to swing instead his leg shot out to kick the general but only met with his. Widening his eyes he swung his fist only to have it caught and the same with the general fist. "Tough luck soldiers it gonna take more to beat me!" Pushing him down to his knees. Shocking at the crowd at how fast he was brought to his knees. Before a psychopathic laugh came out of Zahkar mouth shocking the general as he lost his balance from having his feet kicked off the ground. Standing up before the general could get up he smashed his elbow in his abdomen. Knocking the air out of stomach before he swung his fist to Zahkar chest throwing him off of him. Both of them standing up from each other hits. Before the general knew it, he was feeling his stomach be crushed in the matter of all the punches he receiving from Zahkar in seconds. Making him spit out his saliva head butting him to stop the blows.

Looking at Zahkar with wide eyes at the speed he has achieved beyond his. Clutching his head from the head butt, he looked back at the general. Cracking his knuckles he run towards the general as he does but slides on the floor hotting him on the side of the leg not even affecting him. "Soldier in all my years I haven't seen someone with your speed, you indeed are a challenge."

"Well I haven't met a scions that drops as a fly from a simple kick." He taunted him making the crowd laugh at him making a tick mark form on his head. Before he lunges his fist for his face but bringing the other to uppercutting him. Feeling his body hit the floor, he rolled to the side and stood up quickly only to be hit back down to the floor. Trying to crawl away the general grab him and raised him over his shoulder. Before he was thrown he warp his legs around his neck forcing him to the ground with him. Standing up and the general on his knees he cocked back his fist. "With my fist in your face, and you face on the floor!" He yelled before his fist hit him full force knocking him out along with breaking his nose.

The host grab him by the wrist in his hand raising it up. "We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. I have never seen the general fall in combat till tonight. Your gonna make a woman happy tonight." Handing him the giant teddy bear, he walk off the set to where Lhiwil is holding the bear in his hand. Running towards him almost like a five year old to him tossing his clothes on too his head as she took the bear in her hand holding it up with glee. Putting his clothes back on and looking at her she smacks her lips against him which he respond kissing her back.

"Thank you love, I love it!" He smiles covering one of his eyes from a hit he has received from Samuel. "I think I gonna get a black eye tomorrow..." She giggled before she kissed his eye and smiled. "I heal you later on love, remember I a priest and you are my warrior." She stated teasing him grabbing his hand as he squeezed it leading her to his home.

( 2 month later outside of his home, outdoor pool.)

Small girlish screams can be heard from the outside. Looking at closer inspection it all from his family. As Zahkar sister Annie jump on his shoulder while his brother Garrett jumps on Lhiwil shoulder. As they get closer to each other Garrett and Annie keep each other at bay with their hand to see who falls off. "This decide which race is better between the elves and the castanic!" His sister yells as they struggled to stay upright as well as Lhiwil and Garrett.

"Sorry love but I play to win." He grins as his feet moves under her to knock her down. "So do I love." She smirks as she murmurs a few words of her spell making his eyes widen before him and his sister disappear on leaving a shadowy figure behind that was sent flying out of the water. "Are you trying break are bones!?" His sister yelled out of pure shock of the spell cast. "Don't worry about it Annie we will win this and show we are superior even if it kills me!" He yells as two more of his shadow form and they go towards lhiwil and Garrett before being blown away by her magic. Sighing at his poor attempt "You might want to hold on to something Annie." She look at him with wide eyes grabbing his horn before he run through the water faster than any of them expected pushing them down with the others before a explosion happens in the water knocking them all of into the water. Popping her head out of the water "Who won?" Lhiwil asked as the rest of the three came out of the water. "I think we over did it much since we pretty much ended in a tie..." Zahkar spoke scratching his head.

Swimming to the higher side of the water, sitting down he sighed looking at his shadows disappear. "We are a crazy bunch aren't we..."

"Yes we are love, yes we are..." Lhiwil spoke squeezing his hand, looking over to his brother and sister fighting each other in the water. "What do you expect we been in war pretty much our whole lives and it still isn't done." He spoke with a tint if sadness behind it. "But look at the bright side."

"Which is?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows. "You met me and I met you." She said with a light blush in her face before they kissed which was interrupted by his parents. "I hope you are planning to give me lots of children Zahkar." Breaking away from the kiss and grabbing his father by the collar of his shirt before throwing him over him into the water, and jumping in behind him being followed by two of his shadow and two of his father shadow. "So that where he got that ability then, he inherited it." Lhiwil stated in awe.

"It was a gift from the gods to the first expedition to the island of dawn to the men and women who venture to go there." His mother stated as she walk into the water also noting the uses of the shadows in play. Seeing as the water became more and more of a mess as how they fought since the shadows were throwing out of the water and back in. Casting a spell in her hand she separated Zahakr from his father before his mother intervene. "If your gong to aid my son. Then I going to aid my husband..." Summoning a thrall of protection sending it towards them knocking all of Zahkar shadow to the side.

Looking back to where his father was, noticing a glimpse of him before seeing him being thrown to his mother thrall. "Great a priest with a warrior against a experienced mystic and warrior being both my parents... Garrett, Annie get out of the water this is gonna get messy." Obeying his brothers orders they swam out noticing all the shadows of any object producing them being suck toward Zahkar and his father before seeing a 8-foot version of their shadow formed showing their brother and father face.

"Hmm you finally got the Titan shadow under control then" his father stated as his right eye turned yellow along with Zahkar, who stayed quiet from his father statement.

"Let us end this to see who better out of us!" His father yelled at he swung his fist which the shadow mimic.


End file.
